All I Need
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: Everyone had his or her better half, and those who lived alone often felt the empty pang of loneliness. Can two loners find eachother amongst a sea of happy lovers? [multiple non-yaoi (1xR, 6x9, 5xS, 2xH)]
1. All I Need: Part I

A/N: I know, I know…you're probably thinking: "What the heck is she doing working on _another_ fic when she hasn't even completed the next chapter for 'Song of the Phoenix.' " Well, I would love to have an answer for you, but I really don't have a good excuse…this darn plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone, and I _had_ to get it out. Y'all know you just lurrrve plot bunnies, right?…right? ~_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "All I Need" by (you guessed it) Matchbox 20. ^_^ lol, let's see: 1) If You're Gone, 2) Rest Stop, 3) Windows to the Soul, 4) You Won't Be Mine, 5) Mon Amour, 6) Hand Me Down. Wow, I have 6 fics with Matchbox 20 songs. ^__^

 "All I Need: Part I"

Sally ran a hand through her unruly tawny hair, sighing almost simultaneously. Almost. Oh well, she had plenty of time to work on her concurrency…but not enough time to work on her appearance. 

Her hair wasn't pulled back like usual—she didn't have much time to spare this morning. Her uniform was rumpled (she didn't have time to wash it last night…but no one would notice, right?) And, to make matters work, sleep was constantly eluding her, and she looked like death warmed-over.

Scratch the warmed-over. She just looked like death. 

The weary Preventer pressed the elevator button, watching with sleepy eyes as the numbers went lower and lower until they landed on floor 1. With an annoying ding, the doors opened and Sally walked inside, only to push the button labeled "floor 3." She leaned back against the wall, swearing to herself that this had to be the slowest elevator in the world. She could walk the stairs faster than this.

Well, probably not today.

Another ding and the elevator opened once more. Stepping out, Sally was almost to her office when she heard a loud voice shout out her name.

"Sally!" called Hilde, running towards the other woman, her expression looking troubled. "I really need to talk to you." Opening the door wider, she allowed the German woman to walk into her office before following behind.

"What's the problem, Hilde?" Sally questioned, plopping into an over-stuffed swivel chair gracelessly. 

"It's Duo," the petite woman admitted, wringing her hands nervously, her eyes downcast. 

Everywhere someone's getting over

Everybody cries 

And sometimes you can still lose

Even if you really try.

"Isn't it always?" Sally asked wryly, and Hilde smiled weakly before taking a seat across from the Chinese woman. 

"I guess it seems that way, doesn't it?" she confessed, resting her hands in her lap. Sally contented herself by twirling around in the swivel chair, though she was still listening. She stopped the twisting when she was facing Hilde once more.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one," Sally informed her, rolling her smoky blue eyes skyward. "With Noin it's always 'Oh-my-God, Sally, you'll never guess what Zechs did _this_ time!' I'm used to my friends having men troubles." Sally smiled wickedly. "Actually, I'm used to society in general having men problems…" Hilde giggled at that, and Sally congratulated herself on finally cheering her up…somewhat.

Becoming somber, she asked, "Just hear me out, Sal, and tell me if I overreacted, okay?" The other woman nodded in affirmation, so she continued. "Well, Duo tells me I'm too demanding and too overbearing. But I don't think I am, and I know the only reason he thinks that is because I won't let him get away with certain things. Sometimes I just say he needs to suck up his male pride and do it."  

"And what did Duo say to that?" Sally inquired, leaning against her desk.

"He said that I was asking too much of him," Hilde replied sadly, her eyes moving to gaze at the floor. It was such strange linoleum: black and glossy, and sectioned off into moderately sized squares. Oh yes, Hilde had the office floors memorized in astounding detail. 

Sally tapped a tapered finger against her chin lightly. "Well, I think that you both overreacted…"

"How?" Hilde question, growing indignant. She didn't evaluate on the question because, truthfully, she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted. 

"Well, I think you were right about Duo needing to do his fair share." Hilde brightened at her friend's agreement, but Sally wasn't finished. "But, I also think you were probably being a little overbearing. In order for your relationship to work you each have to give in a little. How hard can it be?"

Hilde rolled her eyes, giving a light sigh. "If it's so easy, Sally, then why aren't you in a relationship?" Sally's eyebrows drew together in a slight frown and she folded her arms over her chest almost defensively. 

Talking about the dream

Like the dream is over

Talk like that won't get you nowhere.

"It's a waste of time," she answered evasively. "I really don't see the appeal."

"You shouldn't talk like that," the German woman replied, "until you've actually experienced real love for yourself. I just had a petty argument with Duo…I love him more than life." Hilde got a faraway look in her eyes. Sally shook her head, tawny curls bouncing in her twisted braids.

"I'll just take your word for it," she replied, standing up and walking to the door. Hilde followed behind, but paused before leaving.

She turned her head, gazing at Sally with her bright cornflower blue eyes. "You don't fool me." And she walked out the door. Only then was Sally left with the sharp pang of loneliness she knew would come.

~*~*~*~

Wufei's footfalls created a steady rhythm against the black tile as he made his way quickly to his office. He passed by Sally's office just in time to see Hilde walking out, leaving an indignant-looking Sally behind. He passed by quickly—he really didn't want to ask.

Well actually, he did. He just refused to admit it.

Entering his office, he was about to close the door when he heard Duo shouting his name. Mentally counting to ten, he opened the door wider for the braided man and allowed him to take a seat before sitting across from him. 

Everybody's trustin' in the heart

Like the heart don't lie.

"What can I do for you? —And make it quick I have work to do," Wufei stated, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

"Well…I sorta had a fight with Hilde," the violet-eyed man admitted, rubbing the back of his neck absently. 

Wufei raised an ebony eyebrow. "And you're coming to me because—?" He trailed off, looking at him expectantly. 

"I need your help, man!" Duo replied, throwing his hands up and looking at the Chinese man like he was dumb. Said man frowned in return, but said nothing offensive. Yet. There was time for that later. Wufei just looked at Duo, waiting for him to elaborate.

"As I was saying," Duo said slowly. Wufei just blinked. "Hilde and I got into it yesterday. She says I'm too lazy, and I say she's too overbearing." Wufei blinked once again.

"But you _are_ lazy," the Preventer said with some puzzlement. 

"Oh sure, take her side!" Duo accused, scowling, his violet eyes flashing. Wufei sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache that was slowly approaching.

"Why don't you just do your share around the place?" he inquired. "It can't be all that hard to keep the peace between the two of you, right? She is your wife, after all."

"If it's so easy then why are you still single?" Duo asked, growing annoyed that his friend didn't take his side. Geez, all he needed was someone to agree with him and curse all women for the time being. Wufei seemed like the right guy for cursing all women to early and painful deaths.

And that's all that I need, yeah

Someone else to cling to, yeah.

"What's the point?" he replied with a stern glare…one that offered no disagreement. Of course Duo didn't believe him. No one ever did. 

"Because being alone sucks, man!" Duo stated ardently, keen on making his ex-Gundam pilot companion understand. "You stare at the ceiling, wondering if you're goin' die without anybody caring. And you keep your house absolutely, meticulously clean, with hopes that someone, anyone, will come so you won't be alone anymore…" Wufei cut off the braided man's voice by slamming his hand on the table.

"I'm a little busy," he said sternly. "Go recite morbid poetry to the mirror." Duo couldn't keep a smug smirk from his face, and he walked from the office quickly, feeling the door slam behind him harshly. 

"Hit the nail right on the head, didn't I?" he whispered to himself before walking away in hopes of finding Hilde. He had to apologize, after all. 

A/N: this is too long to put as a one-shot, so I broke it off into chapters. It shouldn't take long to finish, but my other fics are my top precedence. Please send comments! 


	2. All I Need: Part II

A/N: Wow…I got Part II out quicker than I thought I would. But that's a good thing, right? Oh yeah, I am working on chapter nine for SotP!!! *rubs hands together* it's turning out to be a verrry action-filled chapter. ^_^ Oh yeah, I am also verry close to finishing Part III for Hand Me Down. 

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the song All I Need. 

All I Need: Part II

            _If it's so easy, Sally, then why aren't you in a relationship?_

Hilde's words reverberated through Sally's weary brain, and she chewed on the end of a pen absently. The German girl's words had struck a chord deep inside of her, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. It was just one of those things you just **couldn't** ignore, no matter how you tried. It gnawed at your heart, or stuck in the back of your head, so its presence was always known…sometimes as a slight throb, and sometimes as an excruciating pang that filled your senses fully. 

            _You shouldn't talk like that until you've actually experienced real love for yourself. _

But sometimes the nights just got so lonely it was unbearable! There was actually a point when Sally had to heavily rely on sleeping pills in order to attain the rest she needed, but the doctor in her soon overrode the need to sleep, and she was forced to use other methods of relaxation. Like staring at the ceiling for hours. Oh joy and rapture.

            _You don't fool me…_

"Augh!!!! Get **out** of my head!" Sally shouted, before realizing she had just yelled out loud to no one in particular. Her cheeks flamed in mortification, and she stood quickly, ready to bolt out of her office. It was time for an early lunch break. 

            Headquarters hosted a cafeteria on the first-floor level and, though the food wasn't the best, Sally often found herself accompanying an empty table, cradling a tray of whatever was being served. By the smell of it, it appeared to be something Italian… spaghetti or lasagna. Neither sounded appealing to her, but she chose not to be picky. She grabbed a tray of the food, still unsure of whether the glob was spaghetti or lasagna. 

Someone I can lean on until I don't need to.

Just stay all through the night and in the morning let me down.

'Cause that's all that I need right now.

            Sally stabbed a bite of the (newly-assumed) lasagna and chewed it vigorously; the…stuff…was just too damn chewy!

            "Ugh! How can you eat that atrocious…stuff?" Lucrezia Noin questioned in disgust, plopping into the chair across from Sally. She had her nose turned up at the smelly lasagna, and—quite frankly—Sally couldn't blame her.

            "Beats *chew* me." Came the confession through mouthfuls. Deep violet eyes rolled skyward, but the Italian didn't comment. It seemed the raven-haired Preventer was preoccupied, and her wistful sighs and far-away gazes were easily observed by the (still-chewing) woman across from her. Sally took a long swallow of iced tea, taking the chewy lasagna with it. 

            "What's wrong?" the tawny-haired woman inquired, though she assumed she already knew the answer. With Noin it was always about—

            "Zechs." Was her friend's dry reply, distress etched onto her pale features. "What did you expect?" Sally didn't answer because it was a rhetorical question… and because she hadn't expected anything else. 

            "Everyone's having men trouble today," the Chinese woman replied sardonically, unable to keep contempt from rising into her voice. Lucrezia snapped out of her depressed phase and raised a delicate raven eyebrow. 

            She ran a hand through her hair. "If I didn't know you better I'd think you were some uber-feminist." Came the comment with a chuckle. "Either that or a lesbian."

            Sally spit out the iced tea she had in her mouth, barely missing sloshing her friend with the liquid (didn't she have **any** luck?). "What a crude sense of humour!" Her indignation didn't stop Lucrezia's peals of laughter from issuing forth. 

Everywhere someone's getting over.

Everybody's life is someone.

People still use other people with a crooked smile.

            "Sorry, Sal," Noin responded, but the smile on her face showed that she wasn't really repentant. 

            Preventer Water quickly averted the subject. "So what were you saying about Zechs?" Noin immediately ceased laughing with the mention of her husband of seven months, and her attitude sobered considerably. She bit her lower lip in agitation, her brow furrowed. 

            "Well," Preventer Fire began, "he goes through these spells of extremely low self-confidence. He thinks he isn't good enough for me, and sometimes he even leaves home." Her eyes grew misty. "Sometimes he'll be gone for a week at a time. I've tried to pull him up and out of his mood, but I just can't! I don't know what to do anymore!" Sally studied her friend for a moment, amazed at all the problems these couples were involved in. The problems appeared so elementary, so easy to solve. 

            "Well he's had a tough past to deal with. I mean, his father was the leader of a pacifist nation!" Sally explained, peeling absently at the label on the iced tea bottle. "It eats at him, because he was an OZ soldier, and later the leader of the White Fang. He just can't deal with it, and he thinks he doesn't deserve to be a Peacecraft."

            "So why does he think he doesn't deserve me, oh analytical one?" 

            Sally ignored the sarcastic comment. "Because you've always been there for him…you were even friends in the Academy! He probably thinks that his past is too horrible and that his hands are too bloodstained. That kind of attitude is quite common post-war." A loud sigh escapes Noin's lips.

            "And how, pray tell, am I supposed to deal with this bout of low self-esteem?" she questioned, leaning back in her chair. People were beginning to gather into the cafeteria, and the semi-silence was traded for the low murmur of a mix of voices. Sally, having given up on the "lasagna", and instead was gnawing on the end of a breadstick. She ceased when she realized her friend was expecting an answer.

            "Just try and wait it out." She held up a hand as Noin began to protest. "I'm not telling you to let him run away, but you shouldn't hover over him and lick his wounds for him. Show him that it hurts **you** when he leaves, and that the necessity for one another isn't just a one-sided thing." Noin shook her head, stray raven strands flopping against her forehead. The murmur around the room was growing louder.

And all around the world there's a sinking feeling.

Out there right now someone's feeling down on themselves,

And don't know why, every night.

            "You make it sound so easy, Sally, but it's not!" Lucrezia countered, her deep violet eyes flaring. She leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows against the table. Sally couldn't help the breathy sigh that left her lips. 

            "You know, that is practically exactly what Hilde told me…" A pause. "Well, to an extent…"

            "And she's right!" Noin added as Sally took a sip of iced tea, having long since discarded the bread stick. "It's not as easy as you make it sound, no matter how much you try and pretend it is. You're normally so practical, Sally, but right now I'd go as far as to say you are being quite idealistic." The Chinese woman raised a skeptical eyebrow, taking slow, even breaths so she wouldn't blow up at her friend. Today just really wasn't her day…and that's an understatement.

            "C'mon, Lucrezia, just how hard can it be?" Now Noin knew Sally was getting frustrated, because she had used her first name. 

            "Well great joy has its share of great sorrow, right?" Was the rhetorical question the raven-haired woman replied with. "Any relationship has its shares of ups and downs, but getting through those just makes the love even stronger." Sally sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. Was that a migraine she felt coming on?

            "Noin," she answered, her voice carefully controlled. "I believe you just answered your original question." The other woman blinked.

            "Well so I have."

            Sally banged her head against the table. _This is so not my day…_

A/N: I was going to add a part with Wufei and Zechs, but I figured Zechs wouldn't really go to anyone for love advice. He seems a little more private…anyway, please review!


End file.
